Lost Hearts
by A0D
Summary: The backstory of Lost hearts.
1. Black and White

In a war torn village with flames dancing on the roofs and walls of building, screams, corpses, ash, and smoke filled this place.  
"Mom, dad!" Said a voice in a burning building.  
'A survivor? I need to leave before men arrive to gather corpses.' Thought Lee.  
'Aw screw it, I'm going to save him, at least I can say I did one good thing in my life.' Thought Lee putting his stuff down before rushing into the burning building.

**Vincent's Pov.**

"Mom, dad!" I screamed as I watched them burn when beam fell on them, trapping them.  
A figure appeared before me, in the smoke it looked like an angel, demon and a beast all at the same time.  
Smoke finally filled my lungs as everything began to fade to black.

**General Pov**

"Damn it, why the hell did I do this?" Said Lee outloud holding a boy and dodging falling debris before finally making it outside. Lee slings the boy over his shoulder and begins dragging his bag heading out of the village.

**Vincent's Pov**

I awoke next to a campfire, I saw a boy about 7 years old about the same age as me, sitting on a log reading a book. His brown hair was covered in ash and his silver tail sitting in his lap, his clothes were torn and dirty with a few bloodstains.  
I began crying realizing what happened, my parents died in front of me, but I was spared from the same fate.

"Stuff it, Crying and Panic bring forth nothing, but despair and failure." the boy said looking up from his book.  
"The only 5 things that matter in this world, and they are knowledge, strength, money, respect, and a weapon." He continued putting his book down.  
"And also I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to cry, they would want you to prosper, to succeed, and to live." He said before going back to his book.  
I could help, but stare in awe, I wiped my tears away because I knew he was right, staring into the fire, thinking about what's going to happen next, watching embers float into the sky.  
"My name is Lee." He said looking at me.  
"M-mines Vincent." I said with difficulty.  
"You have two choice's you can ether stick with me or leave" Said Lee holding his hand out.  
I thought for a moment and decided to take his hand.  
Over the course of that month he taught me to hunt, fish, scavenge, and to kill.  
He forced me to exercise and to read his books in my spare time, so I would be stronger and smarter then I was before.  
Then one day as we were hunting a ursa, we found a villa hidden in the woods near a thriving town.

** General Pov**

"Think we should check it out?" Vincent asked.  
"Were take a look, lets try not to get caught." Lee replied, as they both sneaked towards the villa.  
When they reach the villa the took a peek into the window seeing 3 Armored men, one was holding by the throat a fanus boy that was around the same age as us, while the other two were desecrating a dead women.

"Ok, we saw nothing, lets leave." Said Lee.  
"No, I think we should save him." Said Vincent.  
"Theirs no reason to risk are necks to save him." Argued Lee.  
"Then why did you save me?" Vincent argued back.  
Lee stares at Vincent with a look that is both annoyed and amused.  
"Fine, but he's your responsibility." Said Lee digging into his bag pulling out two beaten and battered guns handing Vincent one.  
Lee shots the man holding the boy in the side of the head as Vincent flanks to another window to get a better shot at the other two men.  
The two men go for their weapons and get into cover only to get shot by Vincent.

**Maxwells Pov**

I watched in horror as my mother and farther were killed by these men, one of them grabs my throat and slam me up against the wall and listened as they spoe about selling me in the black market.  
I watch as the other two defile my mother, I felt powerless to stop them wishing for them to die and disappear, I got my wish just a few moments later.  
The man holding me lose's apart of his head and drops me causing me to fall to the ground, I see the other two grab their weapons and flip a coffee table for cover only for them to fall over after two quick bang's.  
I stare at my saviors for a few moments before I spoke.  
"I am Maxwell of the noble Valentine family" I Said.

** Vincents Pov**

"I am Maxwell of the noble Valentine family" said the Raccoon boy fanus.  
Lee looks at him for a moment.  
"Most people would cry with just happened." Said Lee amused.  
"I am a noble, Crying would just sully my family name." Said Maxwell.  
"I'm starting to like this guy. But don't you think." Said Lee before he blasts a door, blood seeping from under the door after Lee blasts it.  
"That you should bury your parents?" Lee continued like nothing happened.  
"Yes, I should. I'll go get some shovels." Said Maxwell after he regathered his wits.  
"I never said I would help you dig the hole, Vincent you can help him, I'm going to make sure were alone." Said Lee going to check the house.  
"Very well." I said dragging the bodies outside.  
"I've Introduced my self, it's only polite that you do the same." Said Maxwell returning with shovels.  
"Vincent" I said as I began digging a hole.  
"The building is clear, hopefully them gun shots didn't alert anything dangerous." Said Lee.  
"How much ammo we have left?" I asked hoping we have enough to survive another firefight.  
"What ever was left in your clip, half in mine and one full one." Said Lee.  
"You two seem to know what your doing." Said Maxwell.  
"Yeah, your going to learn how to do every thing we can do cause your apart of the family now." Said Lee  
"Welcome to the family." I said.

_**Hello readers hoped you enjoyed reading.**_  
_**This first chapter basically shows how Lee met Maxwell and Vincent and will not be any part be related to the Adventures of Lee, as this is the story before that one,  
The next chapter, Red sand and Yellow sun.**_  
_**Keep a eye out on references made in each story.**_


	2. Red Blood and Yellow Sand

**Maxwell's POV**

In the short 3 months that I've been with these two I feel that I must become strong not for my self, but so other won't have to suffer, to feel the pain I felt.  
Even being a noble and all the constant training that they put me through so I could be the best, I am no match for Lee although I can go toe to toe with Vincent.  
Today were leaving the manor to sell the armor and other things we can't use to some man named George.  
Lee told me to hide my fanus features cause people don't take kindly to anything fanus related as he hides his tail, so I grabbed a hat and put my tail in my pants.

"So, who is this man that were going to sell this stuff too?" I said carrying a makeshift backpack on my back.  
"An arm's dealer, that owns a pawnshop and a bar in the next town." Said Lee.  
"That's weird, why is their a crowd over there?" Asked Vincent.  
"Lets check it out, remember if we get split up meet up at the west end of town." Said Lee.  
We push are way though the crowd and see a beaten and bloody boy about the same age as us standing over a younger fanus boy who was on his knee's crying.  
Rocks flew at the boy protecting the younger boy.

"We should help them." I Said.  
"We could if I had some red dust." Said Lee  
"Will this work?" I asked as I pulled out a small vial of red dust that I took from my fathers room.  
Lee takes the vial and throws it into the closest shop causing a small explosion and the building to catch fire.  
The crowds attention is turned toward the burning building and the boys that had the attention of the crowd earlier take that chance and bolted.  
"Lets go we need to get away from here." Said Lee as we follow him.

**Vincents Pov**

After we escaped town we found the young fanus boy from earlier was following us.  
"You have to help if you don't he'll die." said the boy crying.  
"Fine, but once we do were gone, understood?" Said Lee.  
The crying boy nods and takes us to where the other boy was.

We arrive the boy's body looked like a bloody corpse, but some how the boy was still alive and kicking even though he was asleep.  
"Lets see I'm going to need CLEAN water and some sort of CLEAN cloth that I could use as a bandage." Said Lee taking a look at the boy.  
Maxwell and I went to get the clean water while the younger boy went upstairs to get a clean blanket.

**Leo's pov**

I went to the boys I saw that threw the dust vial hopeing they would help Cyril.  
They said they would help and when there done that their leave.  
The boy with brown hair told us what he needed, the other two left to get the water and I went upstairs and yanked the blanket off the bed.  
"Would this work?" I asked showing him the blankets.  
"Yeah, just put them over there." Said the older boy pointing his finger to the corner.  
I go over there and put the blankets down and go upstairs to see if we have a first aid kit.

**Lee's POV**

_'Good, looks like none of his bones are broken, though I'll have to sew them gashes shut or he might bleed out.'_ Thought Lee getting a sewing kit from his back pack.  
Lee proceeds to sew the gashes on the boy much to the sleeping boys discomfort he doesn't make a sound, but just wakes up watching silently.  
_'He woke up, was hopeing he lost conscious from blood loss, this next part is going to suck for him.'_ Thought Lee.  
"We got the water." Said Maxwell carrying a pail with Vincent next to him carrying one as well.

"Good, where's the kitchen?" I asked as the younger boy comes down the stairs with a first aid kit and points to the kitchen.  
I go into the kitchen and after opening my 4th draw I found the silver ware and grabbed the biggest knife that was in the drawer.  
Then I go to the oven and turn the burner on and place the blade flat onto it till the metal was skin melting hot.  
"This is going to hurt, No one will think less of you if you scream." I said placing the knife flat over the wound.  
The boy winced at the sudden pain, but didn't make a sound, the younger boy crying again.  
When I finished I began ripping the blanket into strips and bandage the boy.  
"It didn't hurt that much." Said the boy weakly trying to comfort the crying boy.  
"So what's your name?" I asked amused at what he said, handing the boy a pail of water to drink.  
"Cyril, Cyril Darkhunter." Said the Boy before drinking from the pail.  
"L-leo L-lostblood." Said the younger boy though his crying.  
"I'm Lee, and he's Vincent and that's Maxwell." I said pointing them out as shouts are heard from outside.  
"Looks like theirs a group of armed people outside" Said Vincent standing next to the window peeking out.

**Cyrils Pov**

"Damn, must be rioters, how many are there?" Asked Lee digging though his back pack.  
"About 15 and they are all armed, only one has a gun though everyone else has makeshift clubs." Said Maxwell now peaking though the window.  
"You sure? Cause I don't want to get shot." Said Lee pulling out two beaten and battered guns.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Said Maxwell catching a gun that Lee tosses him.  
"Vincent you take up stairs, Maxwell you get down stairs, Cyril are you able to walk?" Said Lee tossed Vincent a gun and a clip.  
"I'm good enough to make it upstairs." I said.  
"Got you, Leo you start blocking the entrances with what ever you can." Said Lee running to the kitchen.  
I slowly make my way up the stairs using the wall to support me and I look out the window that's next to Vincent.  
"We got more incoming and they all have better weapons half of them are carrying pistols and rifles." Said Maxwell from down stairs.  
"Hold your positions and do not fire until I make my move." Said Lee from down stairs.  
_'Were going to die, well I'm not going down without one hell of a fight._' I thought going over to the cabinet and pulling out my dad's hunting rifle.  
"Don't fire till Lee says so." Said Vincent looking at me.  
_'What is a single kid going to do against that many armed adults._' I thought only to get my answer a few seconds later.

**Lee's Pov**

"You sure? Cause I don't want to get shot." I said pulling out the guns and tossing one to Maxwell.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Said Maxwell catching his gun.  
"Vincent you take upstairs, Maxwell you get downstairs, Cyril are you able to walk?" I said tossing a gun to Vincent.  
"I'm good enough to make it upstairs." Said Cyril.  
"Got you, Leo you start blocking the entrances with what ever you can." I said running into the kitchen.  
_'Time to use the rest of them knifes'_ I thought grabbing two and putting them in the back of my pants and grabbing two more to hold in my hands.  
"We got more incoming and they all have better weapons, half of them are carrying pistols and rifles." Said Maxwell from the other room.  
"Hold your positions and do not fire until I make my move." I said before exiting though the back door.  
"Time to dance to the tune of destruction and the song of death." I said rushing around the corner of house.  
I throw my knifes at the closest guy with a gun, only one of them stick into him the other bounced off cause handle hit first.  
I grab the two in the back of my pants and slide between a mans legs as he tries to swing a pipe at me, raising the knifes up so they cut him as I slide.  
"What are you doing? Get him." Shouted one of the men.  
I throw one knife into the face of one of the incoming men stunning him as I make it to the corpse of the man I killed with the two knifes earlier picking up his gun.

"FIRE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs blasting my gun at the people with guns first.  
Gunfire comes from the house killing anyone that gets too close to Lee or has a gun.  
Men begin falling to the ground, as the men split up some heading towards the house and some towards me, I use my chance.  
I roll out of the way as a man tries to swing a piece of wood at me as I roll behind him I stab him in the back of the knee withdrawing my knife from him and shooting the guy behind him.  
After shooting a few more men I turn around and a guy that tried to sneak up on my drops his weapon and raises his hands into the air.  
Click, click went the gun as I pushed the trigger, the man tries to grab me learning the gun is empty.  
I pick up some sand and throw it in his face and stab him before turning around and running behind some cover just before bullets start flying at me.  
_'Damn it, their picking up the dropped guns._' I thought watching a man throw a Molotov into the house.  
"Maxwell!" I shouted before running around the other side of the building that I was using for cover.  
I turn the corner and rush toward the men as they haven't realized that I got behind them yet.  
I stab a guy that was on his knee shooting at the house in the throat causing him to shot his team mate.

Stealing his gun I begin blasting the men taking them out I grab another gun and run towards the house.  
Another group of men arrived and watched me kill all them men with that gun so the began shooting at me.  
"Shit." I said jumping through the window.  
"Nice entrance." Said Vincent watching me.  
"Vincent, Leo start gathering everything that can be used later on, Maxwell you get the bastards outside, Cyril get ready to leave, we can't stay here much longer." I Said.

**Maxwell's Pov**

"Maxwell!" Shouted Lee as a Molotov entered the house.  
"Their in the back" Yelled Leo.  
"Damn it." I said tossing my empty gun towards Lees backpack and going to where the fire was.  
I use my semibalence and absorb the flames and run to the back.  
I blast the guy chasing after Leo with the some of the flames I absorbed a second ago.  
"Vincent get down here and help me." I yelled.

**Vincents POV  
**  
"Vincent get down here and help me." Yelled Maxwell downstairs.  
"We need to move, grab anything we can use and head down stairs." I Said before sliding the the railing.  
Lee comes smashing through the window bullets flying around him.  
"Nice Entrance." I said heading to the back.  
"Vincent, Leo start gathering everything that can be used later on, Maxwell you get the bastards outside, Cyril get ready to leave, we can't stay here much longer." Said Lee.

**Maxwell's Pov**

"Vincent, Leo start gathering everything that can be used later on, Maxwell you get the bastards outside, Cyril get ready to leave, we can't stay here much longer." Said Lee.  
"My pleasure, they shall learn to fear the name Maxwell Valentine." I said shooting fireballs at them.  
"I got every thing of value from upstairs." Said Cyril slowly making his way down.  
"We got everything down here too." Said Leo stuffing the stuff into Lees backpack.  
"Everyone gather in the middle of the room with the things." Said Lee.  
We all listen to him and he claps his hands and starts glowing.

"HERE WE GO." yelled Lee as we sank into the ground.  
We appear on the out skirts of town Lee sitting on the ground  
"I'm wore out." Said Lee falling back.

To Be Continued.

**_Hello Readers hope you enjoyed reading._**  
**_Feed me your Reviews RAWR_**


End file.
